1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a notebook personal computer, hereinafter referred to as "NTPC", having a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display module, and more particularly to an NTPC wherein a liquid crystal display module is mounted in such a manner to have a slim structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional NTPC is manufactured having a size that allows a user to exploit information in the course of his travels. In such an NTPC, a liquid crystal display(LCD) module is used as the display device for displaying the image and information. As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD module includes an upper glass substrate 2 and a lower glass substrate 4 that are positioned between an upper polarizing plate 6 and a lower polarizing plate 8. Liquid crystal cells are arranged between the upper glass substrate 2 and the lower glass substrate 4 in an active matrix pattern.
A thin film transistor for switching a video signal is provided at each liquid crystal cell. The refraction index of each liquid crystal cell is changed in accordance with the video signal to display a picture corresponding to the video signal. The upper and lower polarizing plates 6 and 8 is responsible for enlarging a viewing angle of a picture displayed by the liquid crystal cell matrix. Further, the LCD module includes prism sheets 12, a light guide 14 and a reflective sheet 16 that are overlapped between the lower polarizing plate 8 and a supporting frame 10. The light guide 14 has a lamp 14A installed at one side thereof. The light guide 14 guides light from the lamp 4A into the lower glass substrate 4. The prism sheets 12 allow a light received obliquely from the surface of the light guide 14 to be progressed toward the lower glass substrate 4 perpendicularly. In other words, the prism sheets 12 serve to set upright the progressing direction of the light from the surface of the light guide 14. The reflective sheet 16 reflects the light directed from the light guide 14 to the supporting frame 10 toward the light guide 14 again.
Furthermore, the LCD module includes a printed circuit board(PCB) 18 positioned under the reflective sheet 16 and between the supporting frames 10, and a flexible printed circuit(FPC) film 20 for coupling the PCB 18 with the liquid crystal cell matrix on the lower glass substrate 4. Drive integrated circuit chips 22 for driving the liquid crystal cell matrix are loaded on the FPC film 20. The drive integrated circuit chips 22 drive the liquid crystal matrix on the lower glass substrate 4 in accordance with a signal from the PCB 18.
The LCD module constructed in this manner is pivotally connected to a body of the NTPC and opened at an angle greater than 90.degree. with respect to the surface of the NTPC body during its use. Also, the LCD module must be protected by means of a housing 24 so that it is not damaged from an exterior impact or hostile external condition. The housing 24 is formed to surround the bottom surface and the side surfaces of the LCD module as shown in FIG. 1. A top bezel 24A is provided at the upper end of the housing 24. The top bezel 24A is disposed along with a metal frame 26 at the edge of the upper polarizing plate 12 corresponding to the uppermost layer of the LCD module. Because the top bezel 24A and the metal frame 26 are disposed at the edge of the upper polarizing plate 6, the housing 18 surrounding the LCD module becomes thick and further the NTPC becomes thick.